Thank You
by sweet-and-sour-Jessie
Summary: It's never hard to understand the mind of your best friend, but sometimes it just gets... Way complicated. You can go as far as hurt his feelings, and not face the fact that you care for him more than you think you do.


_Strawberry Street, Magnolia, at 11.35 a.m. Outside the sun is caressing the faces of passers-by and there are no traces of a puff of cloud in the sky. Lucy Heartfilia, in casual dress, sits writing at her desk while simultaneously trying to block out Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel's pleas to read a manuscript she composed a week ago. _

**NATSU:** [_crawling onto the carpet and begging_] _Please_ Lucy! I really want to read it. There's nothing fun to do when I hang around and you're writing.

**LUCY:** Go annoy someone else then. And stop drooling over my carpet; you're making it gross!

**NATSU: **[_gets up_] Why don't you let other people read your stories? Is it because you're worried people will say it's bad?

**LUCY:** No, of course not. Levy says I'm a talented writer.

**NATSU:** [_scoffs_] What the hell would she know? She doesn't even write.

**LUCY:** Yeah, but she can _read_.

**NATSU: **I read too. Igneel taught me.

**LUCY: **[_sarcastically_] Sure he did. Like what? Natsu, the only words you know are words to do with _food_.

**NATSU:** So? You can be my teacher and teach me to read. Erza didn't teach so well. [_quietly_] She scared the living daylights out of me.

**LUCY:** Sorry, Natsu, I can't. I've got a lot to do.

**NATSU: **Then teach me on the way to jobs.

**LUCY:** You'd get sick on the train and won't be able to hear a word of it. [_scribbles hard on the page_] Ugh! This pen is bugging me! [_crumples up the paper, gets a new pen and fresh piece and continues writing_]

**NATSU:** [_starts to_ _whistle with his hands in his pockets_]

**LUCY:** Stop that, Natsu. I can't concentrate.

**NATSU:** I'll stop only if you'll let me read your story or whatever it is. I promise not to tell anyone. [_makes a sign of crossing his heart_] I swear.

**LUCY:** [_rolling her eyes and growing irritated, but doesn't look up_] For the hundredth time, Natsu, no is no. I promised Levy she'd be the first to read it.

**NATSU:** [_dismayed_] What is this with **Levy** all the time?! You'd rather trust her more than you trust your own boy-friend?

**LUCY:** You're not my boyfriend!

**NATSU:** What are you saying, Lucy? Of course I'm your boy-friend!

**LUCY:** [_rolling her eyes again_] Natsu, do you even know what a boyfriend is?

**NATSU:** Sure I do. It's, uh... Um... [_grabs the dictionary to search up the word, but cannot find it. He turns flustered_] Oh, yeah! I know! It's a friend who's a guy. That describes me, doesn't it?

**LUCY:** [_face-palms at Natsu's stupidity_] I don't even know what to do with you.

**NATSU:** [_grins_] Now you're the one being naïve, Lucy.

**LUCY:** Look, Natsu. Um, a boyfriend is kind of… More than a friend.

**NATSU:** [_sits up straighter_] Like a best friend?

**LUCY:** Yeah. Yeah, I guess. But more than that.

**NATSU:** So that makes me your boy-friend, doesn't it? Just like Gray and Gajeel and Loke and Gramps and...

**LUCY:** [_blushing hard_] You can't have too many at a time!

**NATSU:** But you did say they can be guys, right?

**LUCY:** That's… That's different!

**NATSU:** But, Lucy...

**LUCY:** Look, Natsu. Can you please not bother me anymore? I really need to finish this off for Levy and you're distracting me.

**NATSU:** Sorry. [_continues to sit on the carpet_]

**LUCY:** [_stares at him_] I mean, can you leave?

**NATSU:** I promise I won't say another word!

**LUCY:** Go home and play with Happy or something.

**NATSU:** Happy is out with Charles and Wendy on a job.

**LUCY:** Then find some other way to entertain yourself!

**NATSU:** Don't worry; I can just sleep on your bed.

**LUCY:** I didn't consent for you to stay! All I ask is you leave me in peace! I've had enough of...

**NATSU:** [_quietly_] Had enough of me?

**LUCY:** [_guilt-ridden_] I'm sorry, I didn't mean...

**NATSU: **[_sadly_] It's OK. I think I'll just go... See you later, eh?

_He trudges over to the window-sill and leaps off. Lucy, ashamed of herself, watches him leave and resits at her writing-desk. She can't even remember what she wanted to write. She pushes the paper and pens off the desk in a crying rage, and sobs. When she is done, she tears off a piece of paper and scribbles on it. _


End file.
